The Killer Data
by katryoma
Summary: Craving for Death Note X Prince of Tennis cross-over? Just read.. The title tells it all.. Inui found the Death Note and tried to use it. How will Light deal with this unexpected situation!
1. Data 101: The Annoying Neko

---

I do not own Prince of Tennis and Death Note. Disclaimed.

---

---

I dedicate this work of fiction to my beloved friend, animeannie.

---

**----------------------**

**The Killer Data**

**----------------------**

**-------------**

**Chapter 1**

**-------------**

It's been twelve midnight and almost everybody in the town was silently wandering through the land of dreams except for our crazy guy here whose knowledge keeps on entering his head. He didn't mind the time; he still continued scribbling some notes for their upcoming match like there's no tomorrow.

Time continued to pass and it seemed that it has no effect on him at all. He didn't even feel sleepy since all that his brain could contain at that time were data about how his team would win in the Kantou Regional Tournament.

He carefully planned how to win the game. Exhaustion and lethargy, behind his thick pair of eyeglasses, were visible in his eyes. He had written enough data but it seemed that he still wanted to add more.

"If I'll hit it using a back hand stroke, there's a 90 percent possibility that he will return it using a weak smash…" He really can't be stopped. Truly, he really deserved to be a regular player of the famous Seigaku Tennis Club.

"…then I will counter-attack it with a stronger smash going to the edge of the court." He had written more data than he expected, and it seemed that his beloved data notebook was running out of leaves.

When he reached the last page, that's the only time he realized that it's time to sleep. "I almost didn't notice that this notebook is running out of pages. This is also my last data notebook." After saying those comments he glanced at his clock that was hung on a green-painted wall. "The store which sells school supplies in the nearby street opens at exactly 11 o'clock in the morning and if I'll wake up an hour before the store opens, I still have nine hours of sleep. It's quite enough to regain my lost energy."

He started to fix his things and he vigilantly checked that all his stuffs were organized. He carefully placed his beloved eyeglasses on a small table beside his bed, set his alarm clock, and wore his eyemask. He quickly fell asleep.

The next day, as what he had planned, he woke up one hour before the shop where he can buy his favorite data notebook opens. The notebook had a green cover and it seemed that it can posses an enormous amount of power once he had used it.

"Maybe I need to buy three more extra notebooks in case of emergencies." He cheerfully entered the store then he suddenly spotted Eiji, the naughtiest in the team. The smile that once plastered on his face was easily erased.

Inui tried to avoid him but it was too late. Eiji quickly followed him and started to ask too many annoying stuffs. Inui was getting to be pissed off.

"Hey Inui! It seems that you're not wearing _weights_ anymore. Have you stopped doing your daily training routines? Eiji asked while slapping Inui's back.

Inui tried to maintain his composure by putting his eyeglasses back into place. "Wearing _weights_ all the time is not good for the body."

It seemed that Eiji heard nothing and still continued irritating his friend. "By the way, what are you doing here in the store? Are you going to buy something?"

"_Of course I'm going to buy something that's why I'm inside a __**store**__! You stupid neko!" _That was all in Inui's trail of thoughts. He wanted to shout it out but his throat seemed to be dry.

"Com'on Inui, Let's go have some fun first!" Eiji dragged the poor _'data expert_' without even giving him the chance to complain. Inui knew that whatever you'll do, nobody can refuse this mischievous _'acrobat player.'_

"Where are we going?! Get your hands off of me Eiji!"

"Don't act like a child Inui. I know you'll like it." Eiji winked then plastered a very mischievous smile.

"I'm not acting like a child. You're the one acting like a very naughty kid!" Inui retorted.

"I've heard that my favorite pop idols, 'The Chocolates' are going to shoot their latest music video for their newest album in a nearby park here. I know that you also wanna see them again. Trust me." A roguish smile was still on his face.

Obviously, our naughty neko overpowered the data specialist. They arrived at the park where the shooting for 'The Chocolates' latest music video holds. The place seemed to be overcrowded with lots of excited people aiming to have a glimpse on their favorite pop idols. In the midst of the sea of the screaming fans, Eiji could not afford to lose. He must see his favorite singers no matter what.

Eiji tried his best to gain an ideal position where he can make a perfect glimpse on his favorite pop icons but he failed. With this number of people, where you can't even drop a needle, how can Eiji get a sight on his dream girls? He got easily irritated and returned to Inui's side pouting.

"Waaaaaaaah!!! It's so frustrating! Why can't I find a perfect spot to view those pretty girls?"

"Why don't you use your acrobatic skills?" Inui said with confidence while pointing on a tree nearby. Eiji's eyes widened with delight because of his friend's great idea.

"Oh yeah! Inui, you're really a genius! Thank goodness you're here to save my day!" Eiji hugged him very tight.

"With that height, when you reach the top, there's a hundred percent possibility that you get a full view to your favorite pop idols within 150m radius." Inui assured while putting his eyeglasses in place.

Eiji animatedly climbed up the tree using his energetic body. Inui was satisfied because his plan of getting rid of him succeeded. He immediately returned to place where he was supposed to be.

On his way back, he saw a very suspicious thing: a black notebook. When it comes to stuffs like this one, even though he does not possess a 20/20 vision, it looks like his eyesight is above normal.

He drew himself closer to the notebook to get a better view and beyond his expectations, it struck his attention. He read the words that were written on the cover of the mysterious thing and he chuckled.

"**Death Note"**

When he finally tried to open it, he can't resist bursting out laughing because of its contents.

"_**The human whose name is written in this note shall die."**_

"I wonder who the crazy guy behind this foolish notebook is."

Even though he thought that it was only some practical joke, he didn't notice that he had carried it up to his home after buying the things he supposed to buy on the store.

When he reached his own room, he set aside the things he bought and the _'Death Note' _on top of his study table.

"The possibility that the things written inside this notebook were genuine… is… **zero percent**." But the other side of his brain says that there's no harm in trying…

_**To be continued…**_

**_neko - cat_**

**Next Chapter:**

"Where did you leave the notebook?"

"Could you please stop asking stupid questions Ryuk!"

"Com'on, let's just go home so that I can eat apples!"

"I really don't remember where I dropped it. You know, it's better if you'll just help me find that fu--ing notebook instead of irritating me. I'll give you apples more than you asked for if you'll just find the notebook."

"Hontou desu ka? (Really?) Alright! I'll help you right away!"

_**Author's Note:**__ Yosh! I finally posted this fic! To my fellow Filipinos put there, this fic had a Tagalog version. Check it if you want. Did you like it? I wanna see your comments about my work so please leave a review after reading this so that I can improve my way of writing. Flames are ignored so don't dare to send me one. Arigatou! ^_^_


	2. Data 101: Thorough Investigation

---

I own nothing in this fic but the plot of the story.

---

---

I dedicate this 'crap' to those who had reviewed the first chapter.

---

---

I love Koike Teppei! ^_^

---

---

HeroCon here I come!!!

---

---

Here's another chappie… Enjoy!

---

**----------------------**

**The Killer Data**

**----------------------**

**-------------**

**Chapter 2**

**-------------**

"Hey Ryuk! Have you seen the **notebook**?" Light asked with very nervous tone. It seemed that something more important than his life was missing.

"What notebook? Is it the small one with an Astroboy as its cover?" Ryuk, who seemed so ignorant about the 'missing thing,' replied.

Of course Light was very mad about his answer. "**Baka!** Don't act like an innocent girl. It doesn't fit you. As if you don't know anything about it. Com'on give me the damn **DEATH NOTE!**"

"What death note?" Ryuk asked once again while acting innocently.

"I said it doesn't fit you. You sucked! Do _shinigami_s like you have brain at all?!"

Light was very pissed off and if you could just paint his face right now, I'm sure you would need much red paint to show his very mad expression. On the other hand, Ryuk was really having fun watching Light's behavior.

"Humans… are indeed, **interesting**!" Ryuk said then bursted out laughing.

Before he could go to school he knew that his beloved notebook was missing. Even though Light was considered as the smartest student in Japan and even if he holds the record of having the highest IQ in his school, at that time he can't even use those abilities because of too much pressure. He was now in a panic mode but he can still hide it with those 'cool' gestures.

He had searched everywhere; in their house, in their school, and even in the places he just passed by yesterday. He had also tried to use his photographic memory many times but it seemed that he can't concentrate because of his annoying shinigami. He had searched everywhere but he can't even track any mark of his beloved death note.

"Where did you leave the notebook, ne?" Ryuk said repeatedly and Light seemed that he can't take this anymore. The Kira inside him slowly dominates his mind… Be ready Ryuk…!

"Shut up! You're not really helping me Ryuk. You're just making things worst! You're such a pain in the ass ya'know." Ryuk was still lucky enough that Light could still control his self.

"Maybe someone had seen the death note… who knows if L figured out your secret then he furtively get it from you." Ryuk teased. Light seemed to be not affected and he just continued searching for the notebook in the places he had gone yesterday.

"Yeah, right! Hey Light! L got the death note!" Ryuk mockingly added.

Light was annoyed. He paused for a little while then turned to face Ryuk. "You know Ryuk, it wouldn't harm you if you'll try to use your head sometimes. If L has it now, you can say that I'm in a dungeon right now. And with his intelligence, I'm sure that that diabetic doesn't believe things which are out of this world."

"What?! L is diabetic?" It seemed that Ryuk was quite surprised about the information he had just heard.

"Nitwit! Could you please stop asking stupid questions Ryuk! You know, you're really pissing me off." Light raised his voice and the people who are walking on the street looked at him. Talking with Ryuk, others might say that he going crazy.

"Com'on, let's just go home so that I can eat apples!"

"Ask once more Ryuk and I'll knock you down."

Ryuk suddenly fell unspoken and Light was pleased.

"Don't you really remember where you dropped it? Use your head Light! I thought you're a genius?!" Light seemed that he couldn't hold on anymore with Ryuk's last assaults. His expression was really unexplainable. Smokes were released from Light's nose like Majinboo because of anger. But Ryuk was still lucky enough since Light could still miraculously control his behavior.

"I really don't remember where I dropped it. You know, it's better if you'll just help me find that fu--ing notebook instead of irritating me. I'll give you apples more than you asked for if you'll just find the notebook."

"Hontou desu ka? (Really?) Alright! I'll help you right away!" Ryuk flew high above the sky that he could see everything. With that height, he could see the street that they were exploring a while ago.

"How funny, Light seems to follow Detective Conan's footsteps in his way of searching, ne! Haha…" The naughty shinigami chuckled.

Even though he could see the whole place, he still couldn't see any mark of the death note. In his dismay, he flew back to Light.

"Hey Light! I can't see it either…" Ryuk said while scratching the back of his head.

"As I thought… You're nothing but a stupid shinigami." Light said in a sarcastic way. Ryuk was ready to retort when Light's cellphone suddenly rang. Misa-chan was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Light-kun! I really missed you! How are you doing?!"

"Ah… Why did you call? Look, sorry but I'm busy right now _darling_…" Light was acting cheesy since he knew that maybe he could use her in finding his death note.

"Why? Is L torturing you again?! I'm very sorry for you, _honey_." Misa said whole-heartedly.

"Ahm… No, not like that. I just lost something special to me."

"Oh! You mean you've lost the death note?" She asked innocently.

"Right! How did you know that?!" Light was very surprised because Misa knew that he had lost the death note even though he's not talking about it.

"Teehee… I'm a genius. I think we're really meant for each other. I can see what you're thinking." Misa chuckled sweetly.

"You can read everything that's on my mind? Don't tell me you have telekinetic powers! That's wonderful!" Light still can't believe what was happening.

"Wait!.. No… I'm just kidding. Nothing. It's just a wild guess maybe. Sugoi, it really seems that we're meant for each other!" It was obvious that Misa-chan was crazy in love with this man.

"I thought… Nevermind. Your such an idiot just like Ryuk." Light whispered to himself.

"Hey, Light-kun are you still there?"

"Yes. Just tell me what you want 'cause I'm busy searching for my missing death note. Care to help?"

"Don't burden yourself anymore. I can give you my death note if you want. Since I am your girlfriend, everything that I have is also yours Light-kun." Misa replied with full of love.

"No. I'll still need my death note. It will be hard for us if someone would pick it and use it." Light retorted in a very cold voice.

"Ah, I see… Sorry Light-kun, I can't help you now because we're busy here preparing for our show tomorrow. By the way, I'll perform tomorrow with the pop idols 'The Chocolates' and I just want to invite you to watch. It will be held at the Tokyo Auditorium. I'll just send the VIP tickets in your house. You could also invite your sister if you like."

"Okay, I'll tr–…" Light wasn't able to finish what he wanted to say when Rem interrupted the line.

"If you'll not come tomorrow and if you'll make Misa drop a tear, I'll make sure that tomorrow will be your last day living." Rem warned.

"Alright. I'll come!" It's obvious that Light was just forced to come. It was also evident on his face that he was disgusted. On the other hand, Ryuk was controlling his laughs.

"Today was my unluckiest day ever!" Light shouted after pressing the 'end call' button. It seemed that he was very tired to face another unlucky day ahead.

"Haha… I'm sure that tomorrow would be another interesting day!" Ryuk said and he looked like he was really fascinated about what was happening to Light.

_**To be continued…**_

**Next Chapter:**

"Wait Eiji, I thought we have a practice today?!"

"I don't wanna come!"

"I'd rather be training by myself."

"You're really such a pain Inui! You know you'll really regret it if you'll not come. It's all my treat."

_**Author's Note:**__ Haha.. At last! I'm going to an animé convention tomorrow and I'm really, really excited! Waaaaah… Yosh! Ja ne! Just keep on sending those reviews. Arigatou! ^_^_

**Poll Question:**

_**Who do you want to die?**_

_**a. Light**_

_**b. Eiji**_

_**c. Inui**_

_**d. Misa**_

_**e. Lawliet**_


End file.
